


Working Conditions

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe it or not, Omi used to have worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Conditions

Before Weiss, Omi lived in barracks. Now he has an apartment above the shop. It's tiny, but it's his, with a bed instead of a bunk and his own shower.

Before Weiss, Omi only saw other Kritiker agents during training and missions. Now there's Ken next door, Aya across the way, and Yohji next door to Aya. They share a laundry room, a kitchen, and two jobs.

There are other things they share, of course: scars and past losses, a flair for this life they never wanted. Still, Omi's had worse.

He tries to remember the others have had better.


End file.
